


crash

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [9]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Depression, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: In which Even and Isak make their relationship official after hooking up. TW: Suicidial thoughts.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	crash

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mentions, although "metaphorically", suicidal thoughts. PLEASE, if you don't want to read that kidn of stuff, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!

Tough tension, I'm reckless

Harmony, Corin

They hate me, they love me

I'm indifferent

I'm indifferent

There's ivoryon the handle

Jesus on my dash

Neutral colors on the centerfold

Fuck it, let's go fast

 

I'm gonna crash the car

I'm gonna crash the car

 

Two tone on the visual

Mixing colors with the grey

Bloody nose like in cinema

I don't got time for this today

I gotta pick me up a check

Get myself a gig

Look at that sunset

One sec, lemme take this pic

It's pretty

 

I'm gonna crash the car

I'm gonna crash the car

I'm gonna crash the car

I'm gonna crash the car

[Crash - Ryan Beatty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A99C7lY_yBg)

 

Damn, how did he get so lucky? A few months ago it almost felt like his life was about to fall apart, and now he had the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen next to him in his car. 

They had met a few weeks ago at a party hosted by Yousef. Sana had brought Isak along and they spent the whole night talking (and then kissing, and then fucking). They had been meeting since then, every now and then, and they were in that awkward situation where it wasn’t official, they hadn’t even talked about it, but both of them wanted it to be.

“Is it here?” Even asked, stopping by a yellow building.

“Yes.” Isak turned to him before opening the door. “Uhm… Thanks for taking me home. And for last night.”

Even grinned. Yeah. Last night. He would never forget it. Best sex he’d ever had in ages and with the most amazing guy he had ever met. 

  


_“Evy, don’t stop,” Isak had whimpered, his eyes covered by his arms, as Even added a third finger. Nobody had ever called him Evy, but, fuck, he loved it when it came out from isak’s lips. From now on Isak was the only one allowed to call him Evy. Only Isak._

_Even kissed Isak’s V lines and then took Isak’s dick in his mouth. His boy arched his back immediately, letting a soft moan followed by_ please, please, please, ple- _and he’d touch his nipples, which were already too hard._

 

 

“Will I see you again?” Even shortened the distance. Isak looked tired. They had been awake until the sunrise. Isak kissed him, prolonging the kiss. 

“You already know.” And with that, he got off the car.

That same car, he thought that he’d crash it a few months ago. Metaphorically, of course. His relationship with Sonja was coming to an end, he could already see it, and his episodes had gotten worse (which meant that Sonja was more controlling). He had also distanced himself from his group of friends, since now he spent more time at home. He would spend days inside, sometimes he’d only see Sonja, whom he had started to find annoying, and his parents. He would be awake until five in the morning, or he’d sleep the whole day until it was dark outside, and he’d stare at the ceiling.

 

And then, after he broke up with Sonja, he’d go with life feeling numb. Until he met Isak. To be honest, it was kind of fucked up to think that he depended on another person to feel like his life was going better. Of course, episodes would still come, but daily life was better now when he got a text from Isak, or when they kissed, or when he thought about him.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later, which they had practically spent in each other’s bedrooms, only getting out to go to class or work, that they really talked about it. They were by a lake. It was almost summer and warmth had spread all over the city, so they decided to go to a private area where they knew they’d have time and space for themselves.

They were by the shore after having bathed in each other’s arms, droplets of water running down their skin. “Isak,” Even said as he looked at the water.

“Hmmm?” Isak was sunbathing, sunglasses on.

“Are we… are we official?”

The boy sat and took his sunglasses off, looking at Even. He was frowning. Even had always found that gesture quite cute on him.

 

“Aren’t we?”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I’ve been talking about you as _my boyfriend_. To my friends, my coworkers. Shit, I thought you wanted– I..” Even noticed that Isak was stressing himself and closed the distance between them, placing his legs around Isak and cupping his face with his hands.

“Hey, hey, Isak, don’t overthink.” He kissed him. “I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to, babe. Of course I do. I just thought that we were nothing official, that we were just meeting and seeing what could happen.” Even smiled. “But I see that you’ve already made a decision.”

Isak blushed, and then smiled, “I have.” Isak kissed him.

“Good, because right now I can’t imagine life without you.”

 

And Even will certainly never crash the car.

 

What gives at seven?

That's two hours from now

You got time for me I know you do

Staying up late

My insomnia's acting up

Or I am in love with ya, I don't know

Tracing the V on your abdomen

Like Siamese twins and making me feel precious

You little treasure

I could never let go of you

Even if I tried, even if you let me

I could never survive without you, without you, without you, without you

  



End file.
